Dour Situation
by Kurizon
Summary: Sequel to 'Beyond her reach.' Ryoma begins to miss Sakuno's company.


**Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: **First of all, thank you everyone who reviewed my previous story! This is the sequel to 'Beyond her reach'**.** You have to read that story first or you won't understand why Tomoka is with Ryoma.

Reviews are welcomed!

_Italic – _Scenes that took place in the past, basically, 'flashbacks'.

* * *

**Dour Situation **

* * *

Echizen Ryoma always took something for granted. He thought Ryuuzaki Sakuno would always come back to him no matter what.

He stood there, leaning against the brick wall where the school's signboard was and waited.

There was something different. No one turned up.

"_Good morning Ryoma-kun!" A voice chirped happily. _

_Two long braids blew in the wind as a girl ran up to him. She stood before him panting slightly. The girl blushed. She arched her head downwards and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. She began stuttering._

"_Umm …Ryoma-kun did you wait long?" She asked peering up at him._

"_Hn," _

_He pushed himself off the wall and walked past her with his hands stuffed inside his pockets. She was about to follow him when she suddenly tripped. She gasped before falling onto him. _

_The girl flushed red in embarrassment. _

"_Mada mada da ne Ryuuzaki," _

He shook his head slightly, ridding his mind of such thoughts.

He had forgotten there was no longer anyone he had to wait for. Pushing himself off the wall he was about to make his way towards the school when…

"Ryoma-sama!" A voice shrieked. He winced. It was an earsplitting noise. A noise that could perhaps make a sparrow gag on a worm. He was sure his hearing had deteriorated. His hearing might have been permanently damaged for all he knew due to Tomoka's loud shrieks.

Tomoka went into a rabid fan girl mode. She screamed.

"Ryoma-sama waited for me?!" She asked happily.

Without waiting for a reply, Tomoka clung onto one of his arms and forcefully hauled him towards the school.

"Tomok- "

She screamed again…

* * *

**At lunch…**

Echizen leaned against the fence on the school's rooftop drinking grape ponta. He looked down at the many students he could see below. He tried to find a certain brunette within the crowds.

The door to the rooftop suddenly flung open. A proud Tomoka strode out holding an open lunchbox.

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka shouted, "I was looking for you everywhere!"

Tomoka dashed up to him, stuffing the lunchbox towards his face. Echizen turned to face the lunchbox.

"Just like Sakuno's…" Echizen murmured unconsciously to himself. He shook his head again, in attempt to clear his mind and thoughts about Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

He began to stare at the rice balls. They each had a small pattern decorating them.

"Ryoma-sama?"

She waited for his reply.

He observed one rice ball before going on to the next. Echizen smirked; one of the rice balls was falling apart.

"Mada mada da ne, Tomoka."

Soon the last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Echizen uncharacteristically sighed. He ambled his way out of the classroom and into the hallway.

He had found his day uneventful. He had not seen a good deal of regulars today. It was like any other day. But something was missing.

There was no one following him around anymore.

No one was fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

He shook his head once more.

He walked up to his locker. On entering the combination code, he twisted the knob three times before opening it to take out his white cap.

He heard an amused chuckle.

"But..." he heard a strikingly familiar voice.

He heard another chuckle.

Echizen regretted rashly turning his head to the scene. Standing near the last set of lockers in the hallway, he saw two students.

Sakuno was talking casually. She wasn't stuttering nor had she blushed. She didn't look away either.

Echizen furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He heard something being whispered to her; however he wasn't able to make out the words that were said. For some reason, her eyes widened. He was unable to hear her reply.

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka pounced onto Echizen's back.

He turned to face his girlfriend then back again towards the scene.

Nope.

No reaction from the girl.

She was giggling, completely ignoring him.

She didn't even spare him a glance.

A strange anxiety washed over him when he saw her being hugged.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the two walk away in the opposite direction, holding hands. Sakuno's head was leaning against the boy's shoulder.

He gritted his teeth in fury and turned away, disgusted by the sight.

"Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka ripped her gaze from Echizen to where he was looking earlier. She noticed Sakuno walking away.

"Saku-" Tomoka paused.

Realization dawned upon her.

Anger was evident in her expression.

She glared hard at Sakuno's back.

Who would've thought, her boyfriend, Echizen Ryoma was jealous?

...

...

..

The end.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll let you guess whom Sakuno was holding hands with. : cackles evilly: It's too short isn't it? I don't expect getting any reviews out of this actually o-o.


End file.
